Prince Nuada's Love
by vampslayer22
Summary: Prince Nuada comes up from being underground in the city, and soon decides to find the crown with his friend and companion form exile Mr. Wink, until he sees a woman across the street who soon sparks his interest in more then one way...


Chapter1

In the underground underneath New York, a man with long white blondish hair and with pale skin with no shirt on and has scars on his back and chest with marks on his face.

While he is training with his weapon for a battle he knows nothing of, and his friend keeps guard over him as he is training and doing moves with his weapon to be strong enough in case of a fight.

When the man stopped training with his weapon and said, "What do you say we go up above and explore the town filled with the humans Mr. Wink?"

All the young man heard from his friend was a grunt and saw his friend nod his head and the young man begin to put his shirt and belt back.

Together with his friend, Mr. Wink both head up above the tunnels into the city where he can find the piece of the crown that has been missing for centuries, since his people were forced to have a peace treaty and then hide afterwards.

When Prince Nuada and Mr. Wink, are above the tunnels and in the city, both tried to sense around themselves and to everyone he and Mr. Wink seen passing by their hide out.

Until Prince Nuada saw a woman looking around at the humans and ducking behind a corner, and he soon caught interest by it.

Prince Nuada turned towards his friend and companion Mr. Wink and said, "Well Mr. Wink I would like you to scout for the crown, while I will go the other way to search for something that has caught my interest."

He watched as Mr. Wink nodded his head and grunted and then he left the other way after leaving his friend to go find the woman that sparked his interest for himself.

He soon spotted her among a few people around her and knew he had to get closer to be near her and see her more for himself.

When Prince Nuada was finally closer to her after getting around the people surrounding her, he wanted to touch her, and bring her into his arms.

Until she saw, him panicked and vanished into thin air right in front of his eyes and he wanted to know why she did that, and how she did that, in front of him.

Prince Nuada kept looking for her, until he heard a noise in an alleyway that sounded like running from something and he knew that it must be the woman; he would like to be with that he saw earlier in the night.

When he chased down the alleyway, he found the woman surrounded by men cornering her in a corner of the alley and he knew he had to stop them before he hurt the woman he has interest for and would like to be with for the rest of his life.

Prince Nuada stood a bit behind them with his towering and muscular frame watching what they were doing while knowing when it is the right time to strike at them to save the woman that has sparked his interest from danger.

When Prince Nuada saw her struggling, and kicking at the men he jumped into the fight with his sword and arm ready to strike and begins, to take down the men who surrounded his beautiful vision of a woman that has his interest.

Prince Nuada used his sword and his training that he got from exile, and fought the men that surrounded the woman he has an interest in with his sword, and when the men were taken down by his sword from behind without them knowing, he was behind them.

When the woman looked at him wondering why he saved her, when she could have taken it herself, in the fight she got mad a little bit and said, "why'd you do that I could have taken them down by myself, you know that so why did you do it, by the way even if I am grateful who the hell are you!" "Because you are certainly not someone I can remember for thousands of years since before this world came to be with humans." "So let me ask you again who are you because you are certainly no human I have seen, but something else from a different type of world I grew up in."

Prince Nuada looked at her, and she looked familiar, like the princess from another land so long ago, before there was a treaty and the humans took over the world, he decided to ask her, "Are you Princess Reinhardt from the castle of the sun in the land of light on the other side of the mountains!" "And came to my castle and visited me and my family once at the castle with your parents."

The woman looked up at him, smiled and said, " oh now I remember, you must have been the protective and cold one of your twin sister and what she said about you that's who I remember your twin sister Princess Nuala!" "And your father King Balore, from so long ago but what has happened to your family since the treaty and the humans, taking over the world Prince Nuada."

Prince Nuada looked towards her smiled and said, "Well, Princess Reinhardt,…" before he could finish his sentence the woman looked up at him and said, "please just call me Misty it is what I am used to and I am fine with it Prince Nuada."

Prince Nuada smiled when he looked down at her and said, "alright I will call you Misty, my family is fine as far as I heard and doing well, now how about a thank you and a kiss for me Misty."

Misty looked at him and with a smirk she said, "Alright then thank you for saving me Prince Nuada," and as she went into give him a kiss on the lips, she switched and kissed him on the cheek.

Then Misty vanished in front of him just as he felt her kiss him on the cheek when he wanted to have her kiss him on the lips.

Which left Prince Nuada, wondering about her and hoping to find her again soon while he is still in the city and to find out where she lives so he can show his friend and companion Mr. Wink? Who is with him when he was exiled, from his homeland, and he knew he had to introduce his friend and companion, Mr. Wink, to Misty.

Once he finds her again, before she starts vanishing the next time he sees her and have her kiss him on the lips the next time when he finds her and knows where she is at in the city.


End file.
